


Поцелуй принцессы

by MeyMey



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Поцелуй принцессы

В ледяном замке всегда тоскливо и играют меланхоличные песни о любви безответной и печальной.  
Ледяной Король часто сидит в своём ледяном кресле и смотрит мелодрамы и драмы. Они нравятся ему хотя бы тем, что на пару часов он может отвлечься от драмы своей жизни.  
Он уже почти не помнит о своём прошлом. Кем он был, что чувствовал. О чём мечтал.  
Сейчас его мечта одна - он ищет себе принцессу. Он, с одной стороны, убеждён, что у каждого Короля должна быть принцесса, жена. С другой, он даже не знает, откуда взялась эта мысль, он надеется, что поцелуй принцессы сможет его расколдовать.  
Ледяной Король даже не уверен, что он заколдован, но... кто знает. Кто знает. 

Ледяной Король ночами любит гулять. Он выбирается из своего холодного замка и бродит по лесам и полям, босиком, чтобы чувствовать кожей тепло земли, которого уже давно лишён. Он любуется звёздами, луной, отражающейся в глади воды, светящимися точками-насекомыми, засевшими в кустах.  
Иногда он ложится на нагретую за день траву и смотрит в небо. Ему кажется, что раньше он тоже любил так делать. Небо успокаивает его, сверкающие, как драгоценные камни, звёзды завораживают. В такие моменты он не думает о своей тоске, он думает о том, что хорошо бы было отправиться в небо, в самую глубь этого чёрного океана и достать со дна эти камушки-звёзды. 

Ледяной Король так привык к одиночеству и непониманию, что последнее время даже не плачет. Кино и звёзды спасают его от самого себя и ото льдов, которые сковали его сердце и душу.  
Но только поцелуй принцессы...  
Всего лишь поцелуй...


End file.
